A Whole New Game
by Paladinian Knight
Summary: What do you get when you mix the meister factor from Soul Eater with Yu-Gi-Oh? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Paladin: I'm sad.

Rai: Why are you sad?

Paladin: I don't have a reason to do author's notes for this fanfic.

Sol: Why?

Paladin: Because this story isn't about you guys.

Shadow/Yam/Ari: *gasp* Nooooooooooo!

Paladin: I'm afraid so. One thing I do know is that it'll give me more time for the chapter.

Sol: *facepalm* What am I going to do with you?

Paladin: Love me and care for me?

Shadow: Nope!

Paladin: Oh, poo. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

(If I said this once, I'll say this a million times: if this is similar to anyone's story, I am sorry, but it is by pure coincidence.)

(8 days)

A Whole New Game Ch.1

Yami POV

Ever been stuck between a rock and a hard place? To say that I know what you mean would mean that I was lying.

I mean, I _never_, well _almost_ never, lose. But Bakura was pushing my luck. BIG TIME.

Bakura: 3000 LP  
Yami: 100 LP

"Your move _pharaoh_, unless you concede defeat." I expected that snide remark from him, but the truth of the matter was that he might be- no, I am not going to say it, because he will never be that.

And I will remain to believe in my cards no matter what. That includes now.

"My draw!" I put all of my soul into that one draw, and that made my hand count two, field count two. On my field I had Big Shield Gardna and my trusty Kuriboh, in my hand I had Polymerization and my newly drawn Dark Magician. Yet even with 2500 atk points, it still wasn't enough to defeat The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yep, you read right. My archenemy has my most powerful monster on chain and leash. This wasn't good news for me.

As I prepared to place my hand on my deck, the world-wide sign of forfeiture, I heard a voice, a voice I'd not heard for a good five-thousand years.

Yep, five-thousand. Long story short: I am an Egyptian pharaoh that was the "King of Games" until I lost to Yugi, my partner, my aibou. [I mean that in a completely literal term, not yaoi or anything]

But he's the only person now that I lose to, not Bakura, not Marik, not Kaiba, just Yugi.

'Atem.' Whenever someone calls my real name, you know they mean business, or they just want my attention.

'Mahad?!' I thought surprisedly.

'Merge with me.'

'What?'

'Use your polymerization to merge with me. Do it now. It's the only way to win.' And as Yugi knows, I'll do anything it takes to win. And by anything, I literally mean _anything_.

"Now, I use polymerization on my Dark Magician-"

"Pharaoh, did you forget that you have no compatible material to merge with your _precious magician_?" Bakura cackled to the sky. "Face it pharaoh, I win."

"You didn't let me finish Bakura. I was going to merge myself with my _precious magician_ as you called him." My soul left my body crumpling on the ground, and I finally had the ability to see the way a monster saw. It was beautiful.

"Now, come forth, Darkness Magician!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New Game Ch.2

Yami POV

'What is this power coursing through my veins?' I thought, feeling the magic of Dark Magician flowing through me.

'This is my power that I lend to you. Together we shall defeat Ra.' Mahad said that with so much certainty that I actually didn't have a doubt in my mind that he was speaking the truth.

"P-pharaoh, what have you done?!"

"I have brought your demise Bakura." I spoke in mine and Mahad's voices. "Now, shall we continue?"

Darkness Magician: 5100 atk  
Ra: 5000 atk

"How are you so strong?!" Bakura screamed.

"I believe in my friends, just like Yugi. Now, attack, with Shadow Blast!"

A pitch-black sphere burst forth from my rod, colliding with Ra's chest dead on, destroying him and turning him to data-dust.

Bakura: 2900 LP  
Yami: 50 LP

'Why'd our life go down?'

'Great power comes with great responsibility, Atem.'

"Heh, how was that _thief-king_?"

"Not too shabby pharaoh, but I will still win. Just like I should've those five-thousand years ago." He must be more insane than I thought, because he still thinks he has a chance of winning.

'Atem, he has no way of winning.'

'Thank you, Mahad, for just deepening my belief of our victory.'

"Your move Bakura." I said with a world-famous "Kaiba smirk."

"Grr. I draw," He paused slightly to check his card, " and I activate my spell-card 'Monster Reborn' to bring back your favorite monster. Come forth Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician: 2500 atk  
Darkness Magician: 100 atk

'Why'd our attack go down?'

'We have the ability to be 100 atk points stronger than the strongest non-spellcaster-type monster on our opponent's side of the field.'

'So we did lose.'

'Not yet. We still have a few tricks up our sleeve.'

"Now, Dark Magician, attack the pompous pharaoh!"

"Not so fast Bakura. I activate my special ability." I said with a calm attitude even though my nerves were going crazy at the thought of losing.

Within seconds, both my body and Mahad's body disappeared from the field. My soul went back to my body and Mahad's soul to his card in my hand. This was looking good.

"So what? You take my monster. I still have dozens more."

"I wouldn't be so sure Bakura. You see, when I activate Darkness Magician's special ability, I gain whichever monster was attacking me to my hand and you can't summon any reinforcements for the remainder of this turn." Don't you just love winning.

"So what? You still can't win-"

"That's not all. You take damage equal to the total attack of the monster I gained-"

Bakura: 400 LP  
Yami: 25 LP

"At the price of half of my life points."

"Grr. Fine, your move _pharaoh_."

"I draw unnecessarily, and I sacrifice my two monsters to bring out my Dark Magician. Now, Mahad, attack with Dark Magic Attack!"

Bakura: 0 LP  
Yami: 25 LP

"Game. Over." I said, but inside I was throwing a party for how unbelieveable that victory was.

Bakura, on the other hand, collapsed in defeat, first onto his knees, then his whole body.

'I could get used to doing this.'


	3. Chapter 3

A Whole New Game Ch.3

Yami POV

I walked into Kaiba Corp., ready to show Kaiba my newest monster, which I could hardly believe I had. I mean, I even kept taking it out to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Atem. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba's special secretary asked me.

"No, this is just an unplanned meeting. I wanted to surprise him." I told her before taking out my card once again for the millionth time. I might've only been able to see a portrait of him, but I still remembered every single detail about him: pitch-black armor with purple wedges, a dark-red cape, even a blood-red staff, courtesy of my enemies.

I marched through the doors to see Kaiba, my once enemy, now friend, fretting over something that I'd never understand in 5,000 more years.

"What do you want Yugi?" Kaiba questioned, barely glancing up from the papers to discern who walked through.

"For the last time Kaiba, I'm Yami!" I pleaded.

"When I see you 'both' at the same time in the present, then I'll believe that. Until then, 'both' of you are still Yugi." He retorted.

"Anyways, I wanted to show you something." I walked towards him, leaning with one hand placed as leverage on his desk. With the other hand I was pulling out my new card. "I got this while I was facing Bakura."

"So what? It looks like a special version of Dark Magician. Is that all, because unlike some people I have a busy schedule to run." He spat at me.

"So what?! This isn't just some common Duel Monsters card. I got it during my duel with Bakura, not before, not after. It practically appeared from thin air. That's what!" I explained.

"You actually expect me to buy that crap? That's just like you telling me that I'm the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian Priest."

"This is serious Seto! If this happened, who knows what else could? For all we know, the next thing that could happen is that the Duel Disks malfunction, creating real-life holograms that could wreak havoc over the world-"

"Been there, done that. If all you're going to use is past adventures to get me to see the 'truth,' then don't bother. Now scram, because unless someone manages this company, it will go down in a giant ball of flame and Mokuba and I will be reduced to beggars thanks to your distractions. So good day, see you whenever, and buh-bye."

"Fine. If you won't listen, then I'll find someone else. Good day Kaiba." I spat out that last word with as much venom as I could muster.

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

A Whole New Game Ch. 4

Still Yami POV

I stormed out of Kaiba Corp., the company owned by that pompous brat and his somewhat-nice-but-still-mean little brother Mokuba, and I drove my car, which is the newest thing I learned to do in my more-than-five-thousand-years on the Earth, over to the Kame Game Shop, previously owned by the late Solomon Motou, now owned and run by Yugi. I sometimes drop by to help, so when I came in, Yugi set me straight to work.

"Good, I needed some help. Duel Monsters cards are running low, but there's some more in the storeroom, I need you to reorganize the shelves since the kids keep messing them up, I need you to sweep back here because the floor feels filthy under my bare feet, and you wouldn't mind taking over the shop for a while, would you? I had a late shift last night. Thanks!" Wait what?!

Before I could ask anymore questions, Yugi charged up the stairs, presumably didn't even make it to bed considering he looked that tired, and I tried, emphasis on tried, to sate the hunger of these blood thirsty beasts known as card game players.

XXXXX

It was closing time when the onslaught stopped, and I barely made it upstairs before crashing onto one of the couches, barely feeling Yugi placing a blanket on me before I entered the never-ending world of dreams. I figured what I had to tell him could wait for the morning, to which my body agreed fully.

When I woke up, I was greeted to breakfast in "bed," courtesy of my gracious house guest. A meal of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, which was delicious going down, and it was complemented with some fresh orange juice.

"So, why'd you come here?" Yugi asked, sitting across from me to show me that he wasn't mad. I'm pretty sure that he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"I had something to show you." I pulled out Darkness Magician from my card holder, now just realizing the card's blood-red coloring, and showed it to Yugi. "I got this card when I was facing Bakura."

"Darkness Magician. 100 attack points, no defense whatsoever, not even a 0, and he drains your life points with every move you do. Are you sure this card is real Yami? I mean, you have to merge yourself with Dark Magician to be able to do it. That isn't even one of the rules!"

"Neither is changing a dragon monster, that wasn't a Duel Monster card in our decks before the battle, into a knight, which we didn't even have that card before the battle either! Face it Yugi, there are just some things in life that will never make sense. This is just one of them." I spoke hastily, not mad, just trying to make him see reason.

"That was different-" Yugi started before I cut him off.

"How so? Just because Pegasus just so happened to have already made those cards?"

"Yes! No. I don't know!" Yugi stated confusedly.

"Did you ever think that Pegasus might've made this card too?" I asked, slowly winning this little argumentative game.

"Okay, say that he did already make it. Wouldn't that mean that there'd be others like it?" He asked.

"I never did say that there weren't others like it. I only said that I got this during the battle. So maybe other people will get it that way as well." Considering that their life couldn't even be explained by rocket scientists, there was no way of knowing whether or not that was the truth until they found out. Which could take a second, years, five millenia. Whatever the wait, there was no way of guessing who the next person would be [even though the main characters are the only ones that have these adventures, yet they don't even realize that. Oh poo, I forgot to say spoiler alert, even though it wasn't really necessary since there was no new OC I made for this other than the monsters. Oh well.].

XXXXX

Joey POV

"Your move, hon." Mai Valentine teased me. Me! Joey Wheeler! The third best Duel Monsters player out there, the only one comin' from the streets of Brooklyn! To make matters better, I've even beaten her countless times easily!

So WHY the heck does she insist on tormenting me in all of our duels?

Especially this one considering that she was stealing MY DRAGON! Meany...

"Fine. I draw." I had just placed my hand on my deck when I felt a spark run through my head, just like I did when I got "The Claw of Hermos." So I couldn't help but feel awesome as I drew...

Polymerization. Freaking POLYMERIZATION! UNBELIEVABLE! The only thing I could do was use my brainwash to bring my dragon back for at least one turn, but with her life points being 2400 and having her Harpie's Pet Dragon out on the field as well, even if I had Metalmorph, it still wouldn't have made big enough of a dent to save my hide.

But I did have my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in my hand, and with Metalmorph, which is face-down on my field, I could easily last another turn, if not win the duel.

"I use my Brainwash to switch my favorite dragon to my side of the field." The the brain used its ghost-like hands to drag my dragon across the field to my side.

Mai Valentine: 2400LP

Joey Wheeler: 3200LP

What happened next, I don't even believe. My body, against my will, played polymerization, the stupid card that I didn't want, and, once again against my will, I spoke. "I now use polymerization to fuse my Red Eyes B. Dragon with my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and myself-" Wait, what?! "-to form Red Eyes Draconic Knight!" A giant black hole appeared in front of me, my two dragons who had already appeared flying through, and I unwillingly walked in, still having not regained power over it. I did, however, have the ability to close my eyes to escape my fear. Which was good since I stepped out of a bright-white tunnel, and when I opened my eyes, I was on the field, staring up at a ferociously hideous Harpie's Pet Dragon.

I looked at my body to see that in my right hand I had an orange javelin, the color of my dragons' flames, and I had full black armor with two dragon heads on my shoulders that had rubies for the eyes and their mouths were gaping open. I don't know how I could tell without a mirror, but I'm pretty sure I had blazing red eyes, and, after running my tongue over my teeth, I found that they were sharp and pointed.

One thought ran through my mind: I was thirsty for the satisfaction of seeing my enemies' blood on my hands.


End file.
